


Just a Message

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of a heart murmur, Murder, Nightmares, Sombra go tf to bed, Trans Male Reader, mention of past rape (not by Gabo), oh buddy a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Reaper's boyfriend has been having nightmares, and it turns out they're for a reason- his past abuser/rapist found his phone number, and contacted him.That turned out to be a mistake that would cost him his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes another vent fic written at 3AM.
> 
> Cause nothing says coping like writing about one of your fav characters murdering your abuser/rapist.

It had been no secret that he hadn't been sleeping well.

Granted, they didn't really share a bed or a room, as they both had a need for their personal space, but he didn't need to be bunking with him to recognize the signs of sleepless nights.

Reaper could see it in the bags under his eyes, the way he walked, and how utterly on edge he seemed.

Well, that, and the fact that he'd caught him wide awake at 3 in the morning, bloodshot eyes unfocused as he knit.

He was doing that a lot more often- a sure sign of him being very distraught in some way.

"What's the matter, baby?" Reaper had finally asked, looming behind him, hand rubbing circles on his back.

Damn, his muscles were tense, like a spring ready to jump.

"Nightmares." He muttered, eyes glazed over in a thousand yard stare.

Reaper moved from behind him, seating himself next to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He offered, gentle, his low voice a pleasant rumble to ease his boyfriend's nerves.

"I dreamt that he found me again. That he raped me again. That I was helpless. Again." He said after a while, words sounding clipped, stiff.

He was trying to distance himself from it, trying to keep it from affecting him.

Reaper reached out and took his smaller hand into his own, and squeezed it.

For once, his hand was warm, and Reaper felt a flutter of warmth in his chest as his cold hand was warmed by his boyfriend's little hand.

"I'll keep you safe." Reaper assured him. "If anyone ever tried to hurt you, I'll kill them. No one will ever hurt you like that ever again."

"Don't eat his soul." He stated, his dark eyes holding a glimmer of malice that Reaper usually never saw in his eyes. "Don't dirty yourself with filth like him."

"Of course." Reaper agreed, reading between the lines and understanding that he feared that a part of that bastard would be in him.

He seemed to calm down a bit after their talk, and Reaper was even allowed to cuddle with him for a bit, with him being comfortable with the contact after some space.

Cuddling his boyfriend was something Reaper really enjoyed.

After he had died, he had never been able to get warm on his own.

Granted, he was also an LA boy, so in general, anything under about 70 degrees Fahrenheit was way too cold for him, but death had simply made that worse.

His boyfriend, however, was a little furnace.

It was as if he had a literal fire burning beneath his skin at all times, and anything above 70 degrees was too hot for him.

Honestly, Reaper couldn't have asked for a better person to cuddle with.

Reaper cooled him off, and he warmed Reaper.

Honestly, Reaper wanted him for the cold nights as well, but his boyfriend didn't like sleeping in the same bed, more often than not, due to his special preferences, so he didn't push it.

Though, that didn't mean Reaper wasn't hopeful for nights where he'd actually allow it, and would often times treasure these nights for how warm and comforting they were.

Luckily for him, his boyfriend was in such a mood that he would allow it tonight.

So, beneath a layer of soft, plush blankets, curled behind his tiny boyfriend, Reaper slowly dozed off to sleep, lulled by the warmth, and the soft sounds of his boyfriend's breathing, and the purring thump of his heart beat.

But it didn't last long.

Something woke him up, which woke Reaper up.

"What's wrong?" Reaper asked, words slurred, voice sounding more like a rough growl than usual.

He didn't answer at first, but his heart was racing, his heart murmur even more noticeable as he reached for his cell phone.

"I need to change the number." He stated, voice shaky, hands trembling.

"What is it?" Reaper asked, now awake and very concerned as he watched his boyfriend slowly descend into a panic attack.

He couldn't form words, and simply handed the phone to him.

It was a text, with a single name written out.

His boyfriend's dead name, to be exact.

And Reaper had to drop the phone, or he would have crushed it as an enraged snarl bubbled up from his chest.

"Of course." He heard him hiss, the quiver of his voice bringing Reaper back, reminding him that there was something more important than getting rid of that scumbag right now.

"The nightmare makes sense now. Why else would I dream of him? Another warning that he's returned and he's gonna-" His voice cracked as a sob shook him.

In an instant, Reaper was holding him close, cooing softly to him, and rocking him gently.

"He won't." Reaper promised. "Shh. I'll take care of it. He'll never hurt you again, I promised, remember?"

"I don't ever wanna see him again!" He cried out. "I never wanna hear that voice, I don't want anything to do with him! Not again-"

"Shhh." Reaper soothed. "You won't have to. I know how to make people disappear. He'll never hurt you again."

He sniffed, sobs dying down as he slowly calmed down.

"Pop a pill, and go back to sleep, okay?" Reaper suggested, offering a pill and a bottle of water.

His boyfriend nodded, exhaustion clear on his face as he took a mouthful of water and popped the pill, drowning out any bitter taste with water after he swallowed.

Reaper stayed with him until he fell asleep, tucking him in gently, before grabbing his cell phone, and leaving.

He took out his own, and sent a text to Sombra, asking if she was awake.

Of course, the answer was yes, she still is awake.

"What's up, Gabe?" She sent back, along with a winky face.

"I got a job for you. Simple, really." Reaper sent back. "I'm heading over in person."

"Gotcha." She replied before he went off to see her.

Once here, he offered out his boyfriend's cell.

"Track this number's location for me." He stated.

"Pfft. I could do this in my sleep." Sombra scoffed, taking the phone, and getting to work.

"Why aren't you just sending a message on where to meet this person anyways?" She inquired as she worked.

"Evidence." He answered with a low growl, and although they both knew that wasn't all of it, Sombra dropped it for now.

He just wanted this fucker dead.

He didn't want to play any games to get to him.

He just wanted to find him, kill him, and dump his body some place no one would ever find him, so that he'd never hurt his boyfriend ever again.

"Here." She offered the phone back to him, along with the information he demanded, more than requested.

He thanked her, before leaving, eager to get this done quickly, not even giving her an explanation.

She'd find out more on her own, though some of it she'd already pieced together.

She downed the last of her energy drink before getting back to what she did best.

Meanwhile, Reaper was making his way to his target quickly.

He was lucky- the bastard was rather close by, and it didn't take long for him to find the little shit.

Little, indeed.

He was tall, sure, almost as tall as Reaper, but he was skinny as a twig.

So he'd break him.

Like.

A.

Twig.

Usually, he'd make someone like this suffer, especially since this involved his boy in particular.

But it wasn't about what Reaper wanted right now.

It was about what his boy wanted, and he just wanted him gone as quick as can be.

So Reaper made it quick, snapping the skinny bastard's neck with ease, carrying the limp body away to dispose of it.

Quick, simple, and easy.

He was finished in less than three hours, giving him plenty of time to wash up, and curl up next to his boyfriend for the rest of the night.

Before he climbed into bed, he deleted the message, finally ridding his boyfriend of that scum.

It wouldn't make his scars go away, and it wouldn't make the memories disappear, but for now, the fact that he doesn't have to live in fear of being found and hurt again would be enough.

He was safe.

Reaper could do that much for his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
